


Death on the Beach

by matrixrefugee



Category: Supernatural, 闇の末裔 | Yami No Matsuei | Descendants of Darkness
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 07:39:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17914631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: While on a trip to Okinawa, Tsuzuki encounters someone easily on a par, if not greater than the King of Hades.





	Death on the Beach

**Author's Note:**

> Written for "fic_promptly"'s [Supernatural/author's choice for crossover, Death (Supernatural version) and author's choice character, Death takes a holiday](http://fic-promptly.dreamwidth.org/25040.html?thread=1175504&format=light#cmt1175504)

It had been a year since they'd handled the case of the haunted inn on Okinawa, and another case, this one involving a haunted pizza place near the American military base, had brought Tsuzuki and Hisoka back to the Miyagi Inn. But just because they were working, trying to find the trapped lost soul that had been bothering the customers in the dining room, that didn't mean Tsuzuki didn't try to sneak in some to sun himself on the beach behind the inn.

He'd started to doze, as he sat on a beach chair, when he heard footsteps approach and the sound of someone unfolding another beach chair. He would have just gone back to dozing, if he hadn't sensed a presence next to him, something as big and powerful as the King of Hades.

He opened his eyes and shifted to get a better look at whoever, or whatever, occupied the chair next to his, and spotted a very thin, very pale, dark-haired man clad in a grey polo shirt over black linen pants, just settling in his chair with a tall glass of iced tea, thick sunglasses hiding his eyes.

"Don't let me disturb you, Tsuzuki," the pale man said, his voice gentle but odd.

"Oh, ah, you weren't disturbing me, ah, sir," Tsuzuki replied, sitting up straighter. "I probably should be going anyway, before I fall asleep in the sun and burn to a crisp."

"Mmm. The souls you'd be escorting would wonder why their guide has a sunburn," the pale man replied, wryly.

Tsuzuki scrambled to his feet. "You... you know what I am?" he asked.

"I would be horribly lax if I didn't know at least the names of every reaper and shinigami and psychopomp that's on this earth and every other planet where there is life," the pale man replied, "You could say I...created the institution."

Tsuzuki bowed to him. "My lord... so you're...the boss of the King of Hades?"

"I created his position, if that's what you mean," Death replied, slipping off his sunglasses and taking a sip of his iced tea.

"So... what are you doing here?" Tsuzuki replied.

"The same thing that you're doing: enjoying a short vacation between jobs," Death replied. "Though I think a better term for what brings you hear is a working vacation."

"It's the most I can manage: that Tatsumi is such a cheapskate, he won't let me take a real vacation," Tsuzuki replied.

"You do have that debt to pay, and if I remember correctly, there are times when other expenses were added on," Death pointed out.

"But no one can work all the time!" Tsuzuki whined. "Can't you put in a word for me, please?"

Death looked at him with something like compassion. "I'll see what I can do," he replied, in a tone that hinted that this was the best he could offer for the moment.

"Thanks, err, thank you, sir," Tsuzuki replied. "I could use the vacation: I've been at this job for a hundred years."

"Mmm. That's a rather long time, in human terms," Death replied, replacing his sunglasses. "Keep as much of your humanity as you can: we need more like you." And with that, he leaned back in his chair.


End file.
